


Elf Team Training

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elf based business, Guardians of the Forgotten Elves, Who should I pair with Harry, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter notices that Dobby is sick after he forces Lucius Malfoy away. Thinking that he is over exhausted he takes him to Madam Pomfrey as Hermione wakes. The House Elf Nurse and a few more decide to explain the bond that actually caused Dobby's exhaustion. They recruit Flitwick and Flitwick recommends creating a coven to help the elves. Even Zabini is on board.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Elf Team Training

**Author's Note:**

> If you are too lazy to read this then it isn't my fault. I own nothing familiar. Nothing at all.

Harry smiles fondly at Dobby. The little guy saved him from Lucius Malfoy after Harry saved him and the school from the Basilisk. He does not quite understand why Dobby starts yawning and almost falls asleep on his feet. The little guy is nearly asleep with how exhausted that he is, and Harry is slightly worried about the little fellow’s very strong exhaustion. Pulling his wand out, he flicks it at Dobby. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He watches the little fellow float up before he pulls him against him like one does a toddler. Thankfully his focus doesn’t break until he walks into the hospital ward, where he finds Hermione slowly coming back to life. He catches Dobby with a grunt, earning the attention of Madam Pomfrey who instantly has a worried look on her face.

She waves her wand and Harry yelps as he floats over to a bed on the guy’s side with Dobby cuddled up with him. “Tinky.” She calls before a loud pop is heard and the elf smiles genuinely at him.

“Tinky be a Nurse for Elves. Tinky knows that Mister Harry Potter Sir is worried, but little one will be alright. Dobby was just exhausted from forcefully bonding with Harry Potter Sir.” Harry stares down at the little fellow, a little guilt and confusion on his face. He gently covers Dobby and most of his lap, trying to make sure that he is comfortable.

“But Dobby just was freed by Malfoy, he shouldn’t have done that without at least telling me why.” He sits there, staring at the tiny elf with remorse. A tiny hand gently caresses his arm.

“Dobby is of a like mind to Tinky.” She tells him before her doe eyes look up at him with admiration. “All elves want to be appreciated, we all want work too. Seeing as Harry Potter Sir’s family elves aren’t near Dobby took it upon himself to care for his friend, Mister Harry Potter Sir.” Harry blinks in surprise before he sighs, almost annoyed at the thought.

“Thank you Tinky, but can you tell me why it is so important for an elf to have work?” Hermione groans from where she is moving more.

“Tinky is always happy to help the students. Does Mister Harry Potter sir want some tea?” She asks him almost with excitement.

“Yes, thank you.” A tea tray and scones pop into the room and sit on the nightstand. “I would like to eat something healthy though, and I’m sure Hermione would also love to learn about you.” The elf gives him a broad grin, showing even more excitement.

To Harry’s amusement two more elves set up a somewhat nice picnic in the middle of the room as Ron walks in. “Harry, an elf came and told me that I might be needed…” He stares at the array of food before smiling somewhat as he sits down. “Why is there a picnic?”

“I thought that Hermione might enjoy having some real food after her being a statue.” Hermione, to his surprise, is sitting there, with quill, inpot, and parchment, ready to take notes.

“We are going to learn about house elves. Dobby forcefully bonded with Harry.” Ron gapes at the news as Harry sees him looking at Dobby in confusion.

“Well, I’m glad he survived.” Harry twitches, and notices that Hermione also caught that comment.

“Dobby is a very lucky fellow to be alive after that. For the next week he will need rest, for Dobby almost went comatose.” She tells him honestly before she has a smoothie ready and gently presses the straw into Dobby’s mouth.

The sucking sound and suddenly awake and drowsy Dobby tells Harry that he will be fine. “Is being comatose the worst that could happen?” Hermione asks her, voice quiet as she tries not to nibble on her lips.

Tinky looks up at her, before she smiles at Hermione. “Misses Mione does not understand why Dobby would want to risk his life for such a bond. So Tinky will ask Mister Wheezy and his answers will guide you.” She turns toward Ron with a bright smile.

“I get it, but maybe I should just tell her why all you elves suddenly want to bond with Harry.” Snickers can be heard coming from around the room as several hopeful-looking elves look longingly at Harry.

A somewhat frailer elf with a broken leg hobbles closer. “Tinky, can you treat this elf?” Harry says as Hermione gently pulls the elderly female closer and offers her food.

“Tinky can only help if she belongs to a student or staff.” Harry stares at the little fellow, knowing the pain of broken limbs, before he sighs.

“I will immediately bond with any of you who are hurt, like her, sick, raising a young, dying or if you are a child.” Five elves, plus the granny, come over and wait patiently.

“Bloody hell, Harry, there are specific contracts to set up to make it beneficial for both you and the elves. I’m not really sure what they are.” Harry frowns, unsure of what to do before Hermione gently taps the elf closest to her.

“Can you fetch Professor Flitwick and ask for help setting up a contract.” The elf nods eagerly to her before he pops away to complete his duty. Hermione pulls out a new parchment and writes something. “One of you may speak at a time, starting with Tinky. What exactly would you need and want if you were to become our elf? The three of us are like siblings at this point so if you work for one you work for all of us. We each have our own vaults.” Tinky looks at Ron and Hermione pauses, remembering that he doesn’t have one just for him.

“Actually, they like work so much, so why don’t we get them paying jobs? We can split the money between what they need and want first before moving to cover expenses for us. Like maybe starting a farmer’s stall to sell produce, crafted things, or maybe even setting up a restaurant.” The elves instantly start squealing with excitement and Harry blushes at their stronger adoration.

“Master Harry really is something.” Dobby mumbles with a yawn before he snuggles back into his lap to continue his nap.

“What did you do this time, Potter?” He hears the familiar voice, someone from Slytherin, ask him simply enough. Harry sees the elves bristle, almost insulted, before Harry sees Blaise Zabini waiting just outside their reach.

“I made an impression and now every elf here wants to bond with me.” Harry says with a blush before he clears his throat. “I don’t suppose that you know about elf contracts, do you?” He asks as he blushes at the obvious amusement rolling off the Slytherin.

“Most free elves work here. There are a hundred tasked and bought by Hogwarts, but they regularly breed and their children often have no work.” He says as the elves look at Harry questioningly.

“If he means no harm then let him be. I’ve never had a quarrel with him specifically.” The elves relax before Zabini comes over and a pillow large enough to seat him appears. “And I apologize for the harsh stares from the elves, they are overprotective of me. Not only that but Malfoy insulted me on the first day of the train so I don’t really trust Slytherins without reason. But you’ve never started a fight or participated in any that I’m aware of.” Zabini smiles at him before sighing.

“If you want to call me by anything please call me Amore.” He says as he looks at Harry with a coy smile. The elves begin growling.

“Doesn’t that mean love?” Harry asks with a ripe blush, looking anywhere but at him.

“Oi, we aren’t here to watch you flirt with Harry. You can do that later.” Ron says with a crimson face.

“You aren’t going to protest, Ron?” Hermione asks as she stares at Zabini with wide eyes.

“Harry is right, Zabini is a decent Slytherin… Plus either my Gran or my Great Gran was a Slytherin.” He says with a completely red face. Hermione groans, as she looks at Tinky helplessly.

“There is nothing Tinky can do to Zabi as long as he is a student and Tinky is a free elf.” Zabini snaps his fingers, causing inkpots, quills, and parchment to appear in the hands of a nearby elf, obviously in uniform.

“This is my personal elf, Rocky.” Rocky nods to the other elves, as he gently sets the items down in front of Zabini and then summons a small desk-like trunk. “This is an older model of a Potter Made Desk-Trunk. One of your ancestors made it. Supposedly they always whisper their secrets to those with the blood of their maker. For now I’ll start writing a list of what I believe Harry will accept, then I’ll help with editing.” Harry nods as he reaches over and snags some lean chicken breast, some bread, and a low fat mayo.

He munches on it as he waits, knowing Zabini won’t lead him wrong without consequences. Suddenly a copy appears in front of each of the three of them. Harry finishes the last few bites before a cleaning wipe is handed to him by Rocky. He nods gratefully as he is still chewing and the elf nods back before settling behind and to the right of Zabini. Harry carefully wipes most of it off before he goes on to once over the rest. Swallowing his bite, he allows Rocky to take the wipe before he picks up his own copy of the parchment.

“Why does Harry have to provide them housing?” Ron asks Zabini briefly.

“Mi Amore has several properties to his name. A few have obviously become run down by now and he might want to move into one during the summers.” Ron chokes on his baked chicken for a moment before Harry blushes.

“I can move out?” He asks.

Zabini rolls his eyes. “As the last member of the family you can, plus all Lordlings, like you and me, are emancipated at thirteen in order to take care of family business upon requests by the goblins, or family caretakers. They might even listen to Dobby, and typically the Goblins decide and the Ministry announces it. You have been getting your monthly stipend, right?” Harry stops blushing and huffs. He knows that Zabini will never lie about anything like that. He just knows it for sure.

“I never even knew I had money until Hagrid told me I am a wizard. Thought that my relatives were right and that I was just…” Harry pauses, barely realizing that the Dursleys have been paid to take care of his needs. “I will also need Dobby to recover before he strains himself on anything like that.” He gently caresses Dobby’s cheek, the squeak from when he nuzzles his hand has Hermione giggling.

“Sorry.” Dobby mumbles softly.

“It’s alright Dobby.” He continues, this time scratching his ears, causing them to wobble and a rumbling sound to come from Dobby’s chest as he nuzzles closer.   
“How astonishing that so many elves would want to gather under your banner, Mister Potter!” The familiar squeaky yet happy voice of Professor Flitwick greets him. He walks into the room with an elf guiding him and the four of them turn toward him. A suitcase is carried under his arm, obviously full of paperwork that can help them.

“Good Morning, Professor Flitwick. I presume they called you before I was spotted?” Zabini greets him professionally.

“Indeed they did. I don’t know if I should with how the three of you already have paperwork started.” Harry frowns before his eyes widen.   
“I think you could. I’d give you a percentage of the value of everything sold for the next five years to help with my idea.” Flitwick grins at him before Dobby whines at the lack of petting.

“First I’d like to see the three of you try. Once everything is decided on then I’ll overlook it but I’ll just watch for now.” Harry pauses, as he knows that Flitwick will always be looking out for his students.

“One condition.” Flitwick tilts his head curiously. “I want you to make sure that it is as fair as possible for each individual elf in addition to those in a group we will be making a name for. Basically the group will consist of Ron, Hermione and I at the very least. And you and Zabini will get a percentage for a period of time. Depends on how often you help with the contracts on how long it will last.”

“Alright, but how about Keepers of the Forgotten Elves for the Coven name?” Hermione gasps, obviously understanding more than Harry does before Ron chuckles.

“Never thought I’d be a founder of a coven.” His eyes are twinkling and Harry sighs.

“They have to agree with you as well.” Hermione hums thoughtfully.

“I’d rather be their Guardian, cause that means I take care of them instead of just holding them somewhere.” Harry smiles brilliantly as he turns toward Flitwick.

“Acceptable.” He tells them.

“Then that is our group name. Though maybe we should have factions in our coven, some who specialize in certain things.” Harry nods, not quite understanding it all before he breaks out into a broad grin.

“We could have Neville be in charge of a herbology group. He always has such perfect care and attitude around the plants and I’m sure that a few elves might even share his love of plants.” Harry knows that he is excited about being there for Neville, though the fact that he can relate to his abuse may be a cause.

“We will need to decide the hierarchy. Some members should be above others, like the founders and the leaders. But I’m not sure how many leaders we will need at first." Zabini says calmly as he takes a sip of his tea.

“I vote Harry comes in first with Professor Flitwick having the ability to bring his decisions to votes among the leaders. I’ll be a secretary, Ron can be…” Hermione pauses, not wanting to leave him out.

“Ron could go around collecting reports when needed, and he would be an advisor as he is a founder. Though, to freshen things up,” Flitwick puts on a serious look. “I request the entry of Blaise Zabini into the Guardians of the Forgotten Elves Coven.” Harry pauses at the odd feeling of formality.

“Do you trust him?” Harry asks. Flitwick blinks at the question.

“Pardon?” He seems confused.

“You are our advisor as well, and I don’t think I could trust Ron’s decision unless he explained his thought on it in detail without using the words smiley snake.”

“Harry, usually you don’t trust the recommender’s choice without reason.” Harry chuckles at her.

“Do you not trust him, Hermione?” She pauses.

“I don’t trust him to steal you away from us. But that has nothing to do with trust like you speak of. And to be honest I think he could be of some aid.” Harry turns toward Ron, and sees him observing Zabini.

“I hate to say it but I don’t trust his Mother. And maybe making it where our parents can’t influence the group, and nor can any guardian influence the person they have guardianship of unless something endangers lives. Though I have no objection, we should make a trial period for those with no objections and no outright further agreement. Sorry Zabini.” Zabini looks oddly calm as he looks at the group of them.

“Please don’t have me do anything stupid for the test.” Harry blinks before an idea comes to him.

“I have an idea, but I think Hermione will have to think of most questions. Basically it will be a quiz on what you know and can do. Though maybe requiring an acceptable in the topic’s end of the year test at least is required.” Harry pauses and looks at Flitwick.

“There should be some kind of encompassing test like an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. at the end of third year. That would make it easier for the younger ones to get in.” Harry says, knowing it won’t be fair if they just get in based on such things as knowledge.

“You could start a tutoring program, mainly for those who join and are younger.” Flitwick suggests before he hums thoughtfully. “I’m sure that there are a few freelancers who would be happy to have a job teaching at the very least.” He suggests to them.

“I’m not sure how to look into that.” Hermione frowns as she looks at her scattered parchment, and Harry smiles brightly at her.

“I’m sure that we can involve the goblins at the very least. I’m sure they can do screenings to actually make sure they can teach and to make sure nothing bad will happen to us. Maybe hiring a decent potions tutor would be nice. Neville definitely needs that.” The rest of them quickly agree with him before Harry smiles softly at Dobby.

“Though we do need to bond with the elves needing treatment before they can perish. Can we focus on that contract for now.” Harry grimaces as Ron’s suggestion, knowing it is true.

“They will be forced to have a yearly health checkup. That I won’t negotiate.” Hermione stares at Ron, easily getting agreement before Zabini clears his throat.

“Most look like they need potions, even standard nutrient potions, and the elf variety can be expensive.” He sees Flitwick nod, confirming his words.

“I’ll be happy to make a loan to the Guardians as a whole. That way we can start getting some things done.” Harry says before air is squeezed out of him by an overexcited Hermione.

“Thank you for taking care of them, Harry.”

“Thank you, Hermione. Let’s see what we can get them though.” She turns toward her paper again, just like the rest of them do, including Flitwick and his copy.

“This seems okay. But how about we add a galleon for every two weeks as payment for uniforms and stuff they need.” Hermione smiles even more and Harry blushes as she writes something else down. “A galleon a week is fine with me, but maybe having them paid in advance so they can get their uniform. Though should we pay monthly, bimonthly or weekly?”

“Tinky thinks weekly is good. That way the elves can pitch together to buy cloth, needles and thread to sew.” Harry smiles bigger at her.

“Sure. But if you are going to put it together then I want two galleons per week. Usually most wizards get paid up to 30 galleons or higher a week, so it won’t put a dent on my pocket.” The elves smile broadly at him and Harry flushes again before Zabini sighs.

“This is why a few of us in each house love you, Mi Amore.” Zabini gently smiles at Harry, who blushes vividly.   
“Before any of you ask or tell him not to, the Zabini family has been known to come up with foreign nicknames for people they admire. Sure, I don’t like the word exactly, but I can’t suggest anything else like Mister Potter can.” Harry looks over at him, staring as he waits eagerly with his gaze on him.

“Er, how about something else?” Zabini smiles at him.

“Alright, Mi Tesoro.” The elves grin widely before they nod, satisfied with the new nickname.

Harry sighs in relief at the new nickname being approved by his elves before he turns back toward the parchment. “I don’t see anything about feeding them.” The three of them look at Zabini as he looks at Tinky.

“Elves need a special berry, we are calling it Elf Berry. They only grow in the wild as far as we know.” Tinky tells them curiously.

“I’ll buy a garden for you to try cultivating them on. It is the least I can do for you, as all of you will be working very hard.” The elves grin broadly. Seconds later Dobby purrs briefly before returning to his rumbling sound. They give Harry a startled look, not having expected the sound and they smile even broader at him.

“Elves typically only purr when being proud and loving toward their own children.” Zabini tells Harry who scratches at Dobby’s ear more.

“I’d be more proud of Dobby, he is doing the best he can for me, even though it lost my bones once.” He hears Dobby whine a little before Harry winces, feeling Dobby’s guilt intensely through their bond.

“Dobby, stop blaming yourself, it was Lucius’ fault for planting the cursed diary. And I don’t blame you for trying to protect me through any means possible.” Dobby quiets as he starts thinking to himself for now.

“I can’t help agreeing with this for now, but I want to add that we can renegotiate it later if need be.” Hermione says, prompting Flitwick to pull out a special parchment, where he has an automatic quill of some sort copy the final draft and then the house elves each put a drop of blood on the parchment.

“Harry Potter Sir, we appreciate you so very much.” The elves nearest him tear up as they march toward the beds for treatment and Hermione sighs.

“Don’t we all appreciate him.” Harry looks at her, confusion on his face at the sigh. “Anyway, I think this can do for the rest of the elves for now.” The rest of the elves also drip a drop of their blood on the parchment before it copies itself and vanishes. A copy goes to each of them before the original goes to Flitwick.

“I will get a the original copy of all records to Gringotts to go under the account you will be setting up for us.”

“Since we elves did not force bond and Master has already agreed, elves must only ask for permission to do business with the goblins.” A younger elf tells him, several of the elves pause, obviously worried that she will be punished.

“Thank you, Deary. Anytime any of you have something to say that can help us make decisions or that is informative, please speak up.” The elves give him broad grins again, even the poor elves having their medical needs fulfilled.

“I don’t know if you can access your properties yet, some guardians restrict that.” Zabini says with a serious look on his face. His eyes light up, “But we could purchase a few tents, with expanded spaces they could become a crafts center, a restaurant, a garden center and more. How about we order two garden centers, one for produce and one for herbology class stuff, a smallish cookery and cooking tent, and a place where elves can craft things. Once we start selling a few of the various vegetables, or even start selling cooked meals, then I am sure that we might have enough money to ‘purchase’ herbology plants for Neville to work with. Though I’d prefer that he go choose the plants for the most part.”

“Alright, that sounds reasonable.” he nods in agreement.

“Though, in addition to that, I believe we would need an office space to start from. And each tent will need a floo connection.” Suddenly Dobby purrs again, earning bright smiles once more.

“Harry, I think we can all say that we love your elves. Obviously they are going to be highly helpful and we will appreciate it so very much.” Several elves blush and Harry nods, with Ron smirking at the thought.

“You do realize that you will also be adored now that you said that, right?” Ron says with twinkling eyes.

“Mister Wheezy didn’t object, so we appreciate the silent agreement.” Ron’s face turns pink at the elf’s words before he groans.

“Elves really are useful. They are also immensely loyal to those who they love. Sort of like a trained dog, it knows what it has to do and it does them because they are treated well by their partners.” Zabini’s elf is blushing, and several others silently nod to confirm his words.

“First rule of the Coven for everybody.” Harry says as he sits up straighter. The elves still as they focus on him and both Hermione and Ron focus on him. Zabini simply stares, observing him, and Flitwick looks giddy. “Unless you can save your own life, never go to save mine.” The whole group tenses at the order.

“Harry, the elves won’t listen to that rule.” Ron says obviously thinking about how to get them to listen.

“Same goes for me.” Hermione says clearly.

“How about we get a group to train under Flitwick? That way they can intervene when we get into trouble and they can protect us with the proper training.”

“Flitwick will be paid for it, though he might just want stuff for his family, loved ones, or for things to be given to the goblin nation.” Zabini suggests, or orders, Harry isn’t sure.

“That sounds reasonable.” Flitwick says with a soft smile. “Goblins love carrots so sending a package of them every now and then will earn at least a little favor.” One of the elves is writing a list of things to do.

“I think we could use a few libraries. One to keep records in and one to keep general knowledge in and a third to keep everything else in.” Hermione comments. Harry looks at Flitwick and sees him nod toward Zabini. Harry turns toward him and notices that he is thinking hard.

“It would be simple to keep the records library unique by putting each topic in a different trunk. The trunks can be enlarged or even have multi compartments, mostly to organize. Like what has been done, needs to be done, what can or might be done, things needing more research and more.” The elf scratches something out on his paper before he rewrites it down. Harry can’t help wanting to pet her head softly.

“Of course, thank you Zabini for that. However, if we commission it correctly we could have a dish that you write topics on which summons the relevant records or books. And maybe another dish to send them to the correct drawer of a filing cabinet.” Harry says as the elf continues writing it down.

“I think you would need a charms master for something like that.” Flitwick tells them softly, though he doesn’t look too sure. “I’ll look into seeing if the goblins have anything similar. I’m sure that they can put the idea down as a commission at half price if they can use a copy themselves.” Harry sees Hermione’s eyes glitter.

“Maybe we could have the elves design stuff like that and sell it. Obviously people in official places will buy it, like the ministry, Hogwarts staff, and the newspaper.” The elves instantly start chattering before Harry chuckles as his hand goes back to rubbing Dobby’s ears gently.

“To be honest wouldn’t it be easier if we had more experts? Are most trunks done with runic arrays? We could have a professional teach them several different runes types, another professional teach a few arithmancy, in case it’s needed, and let the elves go at it.”

“Master would pay for elves to be tutored?” Harry nods sadly, seeing their teary eyes and grateful smiles.

Dobby whines and Harry soothes him by hugging him firmly. “I can’t help but think your guys have been abused and denied too many times. If you want I will allow any of you to undergo an apprenticeship. You need only inform us of who you want to work under.” Sniffles come from the smallest one before she conjures a rag and blows her nose before she vanishes it.

“Master Harry Potter Sir will never know how grateful we are.” Harry nods before he turns toward Flitwick.

“Hey Flitwick, can we organize for a few elves to go recruit more elves? I’m sure that we can find enough work for them, even if they have to volunteer at a charity. Maybe even have a get together in the room of requirement for us to explain the work we want done and our goals, maybe taking one or two for each to work with alone. Otherwise we can be giving them homes, making sure they aren’t abused, giving them money for supplies, and giving them food is what I’m worried about.” Hermione snuggles into his side for a brief moment and Harry frowns in confusion. She gently releases him before she goes back toward the nearest elf.

“Can you commission the tents and the trunks for records? For now they can be one drawer trunks since I believe they are cheaper. Now if there is anything else you think we will need or that Harry has and approves you to get, please do so at once.”

The elf, who happens to be the one writing, pauses.

“Poppy will be happy to do such. Poppy knows that each building will need certain supplies and that the Potters occasionally didn’t sell their commissions since they were cancelled. Therefore, with Master Harry Potter Sir’s permission Poppy will fetch all that she can out of his familial vaults.” She looks at him hopefully, and Harry knows that he is going to cave.

“Of course, if you see any extra cloth, needles and thread you may have it, as it isn’t clothes yet.” The elves brighten considerably as a few vanish for some reason. Harry sighs as he turns back toward Dobby, where he is laying on his lap snoring softly now that he is asleep.

“I really hate to be forced to leave Dobby alone with how much rest he needs.” Harry smiles when another elf, a female this time, wanders closer.

“Juggy can make sure Dobby recovers. He just needs to be eating Elf Berries more than usual for a while.” Juggy tells him with a slight blush.

“I appreciate it so very much, Juggy.” Harry says, feeling himself get misty in the eyes before he turns his focus toward his elf. “Dobby means a whole lot to me and I’d hate for anything to happen to him.” The elves nod in agreement before the tinky girl gently lifts Dobby, who snuggles into her side. “You can take him to my bed and let him rest in it. I’m sure that will be more comfortable for him.” She stalls, nearly horrified. Several others look worried as well. “Tell me what is wrong?”

“Elves are always needing what they call a nest, Mister Potter. I’m sure I can set up an empty classroom as a nest for them all. Though they will be needing blankets at the least.” Harry sees the issue before he smiles gently.

“Several of you should go purchase good or excellent quality mattresses, several comfortable pillows, and soft yet fuzzy blankets. These shall make your nest and I would really enjoy coming to visit and reading or studying while checking in on all of you.” Several give him such dazzling smiles and grins before a few vanish to complete the work.

“The Hoggy-warts elves will be so jealous!” A nearby elf whispers scandalously. Several nod in agreement and Hermione looks at Harry, with a strict order, actually a plea, in her eyes.

“This will be temporary, the supplies, once we have your sleeping arrangements settled will go to the Hogwarts elves since they are like your family. They may also sleep with you if they wish. Just make sure they keep the supplies mostly clean for now. I’d hate for any of your wounded kin to die from infection from dirty blankets.” The elves pause, only thing is Harry feels them this time. His magic tingles a little with how much they understand him. He looks up at the elderly granny elf with the broken leg and smiles softly at her.

“Alright, for now a few of you might want to go looking for wild vegetables, herbs, and potions plants. That way we might have something to get started with. The rest of you are dismissed to do as you see fit except for you.” Tinky gives him a firm nod, knowing that he is highly loving of the elves. “Sorry to say this but eventually you will have to check the health of every last elf in our coven.” Several squeal with joy for some reason.

“We are a part of the Coven?” the elderly granny asks him.

“Not just that.” Harry says, fearing their reaction if he said it too casually. “But all of you are family to me.” The elves smile before they pop away. Harry sighs before seeing Ron taking a bite out of a huge chicken burger.

He swallows the bite and clears his throat sheepishly. “I’m hungry!” He says.

“I believe we had best not leave this here to go to waste. The elves worked very hard on it, after all.” Harry stares at it before he hums thoughtfully.

“If there is anywhere, we can ask an elf to take the remaining food to a magical orphanage.” Suddenly an elf appears with a picnic basket and snaps her fingers. It all goes flying into the little basket before she pops away.

“Thank you.” Harry says quietly before he turns toward the others. “We need to work on our contracts to the Guardians of the Forgotten Elves Coven.” Flitwick chuckles pleasantly.

“I can’t say that I expected you to be like this. With the way you rarely do outstanding I figured that you might just be mediocre, but I know better now. I would like to write down all the things we might start dabbling in immediately and things that might take off in the future.” His broad grin on his easily excited face lets Harry know that he is being more than honest. He shuffles through some papers before the secretary elf appears again.

“Kooky is going to be acting as Secretary Assistant if that is okay.” She says somewhat meekly, almost worried that she will be denied.

“I have no issues and since I’m the secretary I say who works in secretarial duties.” Zabini and Ron easily agree as Harry turns toward the paper now in front of him.

“What’s this?” Ron asks as another wipe is procured for him by Rocky.

“This is the first draft of your contracts that Kooky noticed that you may be able to work with.” Harry reads through his own and quickly adds that he may edit it with the agreement of the head elf, a secretary and at least two advisors.

Zabini chuckles as he stares at his contract. Before they can question him he pricks his finger and smears a dab of blood on it, causing it to do like the earlier contract. Harry follows his example before Ron is swatted at by Hermione as she steals his parchment. “You have to read it!” She reprimands him with some stern stares from several remaining elves.

“Alright, alright.” He is obviously sulking as he pulls back the contract. Harry waits, patiently waiting, before Hermione adds a little and turns to look over Ron’s.

“Let me add something.” Ron leans back as she writes the same thing Harry wrote on his. “Is that acceptable, Kooky?” She peers over it and nods curtly.

“I’d add a group to negotiate the terms, like I have at least one secretary, a head elf, and two advisors to help me if I decide to edit mine.” Kooky quickly edits it again before she nods curtly to herself. Ron signs it before it vanishes and Hermione both signs and leaves a dot of blood. Hermione watches the originals go over to Flitwick. 

They grin, already becoming ambitious for the sake of others.


End file.
